Doctor who The swamp 3
by daktari
Summary: the doctor makes a solution to help save Faith but will it work?


"Let me see" he pronounced slowly but walked fast following the woman's tracks, till he arrived at a table with loads of different test tubes.

Some containing Faith's blood sample, others with water, green, red, blue, yellow, all sorts of colored liquids.

The doctor nudged the woman aside to look in the microscope. He could see the red bobbles separated and made more, and more. The doctor had to move quickly, in the next 24 hours, or so, she would be taken over and nothing could change her back. But he knew, that her time lady body would put up a fight. But it wont be enough though. These 'proteins' taking over her body must be very powerful. He had to find what was trying to take her over, eliminate it, and find a cure in a short time. Then he started to mix up some liquids, and after a couple of minutes had made one sample. He couldn't test it on Faith, because if it doesn't work and makes it worse then, it would be catastrophic. So the doctor-o-meter was back in business. He went out to search for the 'animals' take a blood sample, check for the proteins, and if their there, inject it in himself.

The same men from before accompanied him, and the woman followed. The doctor had give her a set of instructions:

When he started to react to the proteins inject the solution and take notes of what happens.

"I didn't catch your name did i?" he said then stop to curse his soaking wet shoes. She ran to catch up with him then stopped for breath.

"I am Mel, i am in-charge of the infirmary" she stopped walking and then whispered to him " and what is yours?"

"Oh sorry, im the doctor. Not literally a doctor but _the doctor" _he said laughing to himself

As they heard branches crack, they stopped, then there was rustling bushes.

Then a little one of the animals stubbled out, every one gasped and stepped back, except the doctor. The doctor crouched down in the muddy grass, as the scared beast crouched as-well.

"Hello" he whispered to the messy green fur, blue scaly legs and tail that was the little animal "Have you got lost?" he moved closer and the little animal didn't move.

"Come over here" the beast ran towards the doctor, and hugged his leg

"Oh aren't you a cute?" the animal made a squeak and the doctor smiled to the animal

"Who wants a hug?" he said in a enthusiastic voice

The little animal stood up and waved is little arms in the air. The doctor picked him up and cradled it in his arms. The others shrieked as the thing stroked or more like a little slap him on the face.

"Oh come on guys! its only a baby its harmless!" then stroked its nose and pronounced soft words you would say to a baby

"Who's a cuty wooty? who likes cuddly wudlies?" and the animal did a little cute squeak like if it was giggling.

It had a scar across its face and the doctor stroked the cut

"Awww, are you ok? some one has been a nasty wasty to you eh?'

He turned and showed the baby to them

"See? its harmless, the poor thing has been beaten like my friend was! No need to squeal" The troop of people headed back to camp, the doctor in-front still hugging the baby

"I should call you... Ralph! who's a cuty Ralphy!"

Ralph jumped from his arms and ran in direction of the camp, the doctor right behind him and the villagers who came with him bringing up the rear. The doctor watched Ralph run in the building that was the infirmary, and doctor made a sign to the others to go back to what they were doing before. He walked to the building that had his friend in it and then broke into a run. As he skidded to a stop, he could see the boy tickling and playing with ralph.

"Oh Ralph, i see you made a friend!" the doctor headed to the animal and picked it up "And sorry, i have to take a blood sample from this boy" he looked at the animal "And you wont like it..." he paused and looked at the confused expression on the boy's face "Sorry, this is one of what hurt Faith, but this one is just a baby, and how is she?" he leaned forward and handed Ralph to the boy

"So, what is your name?" he said plainly

"I am Robin" He paused and followed the doctors eyes other to meet Faiths closed ones. " And you are....?"

"Im the doctor" he stroked Faiths face.

Then, slowly her eyes opened.

Doctor she whispered wearily "DOCTOR!" She sat up and gave him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek "Oh how i have missed you!"

The doctors eyes opened up wide

"Your that happy to see me?" he said sarcastically. Then noticed Faith looking terrified at Ralph

"..Th... That Thi.. Thing!, Thats what hurt me!" she pointed and the animal in Robins arms. Ralph cutely nuzzled himself further into Robins arm.

"No No this one is Ralph, he's a baby thing-a-ma-bob, he ran away from being beaten up" he pointed at the animals face "See that scar .. There! see it?"

"Oh" she replied softly as Robin handed her Ralph, she stroke it effectually, like it was a house cat "What is it? a half cat half reptile... Thing"

"Robin, what shall we call these animals?"

"How bout just Cat? or is it more Reptile?" the doctor glared at Robin, after his reply

"Haven't you got better than that? Come on Humans come up with brilliant... no! fantastic names! just call them..." as the doctor was about to finnish Faith butted in with a name

"Catiles?" clinging on to Ralph as Robin tried to pinch him out of her arms

"OK, Catiles then" then looked astounded at Faiths arm "Faiths your scars have healed" he said pointing at her arms

"Oh yeah, healing fast eh...." As she was talking, her phrase sounded more and more drunken then fell onto her back, and fell asleep

"Robin! You have to help me be secure when i test on myself, oh and Mel will inject the proteins into me.. don't worry"

As he finished talking, he laid down onto a bed, the woman came along with a needle, took Ralph's blood and injected it into him.

He roared with pain, he could feel a burn inside him, all-ready his body fighted against the proteins. He sat up, and started to try to bite Robin and Mel.

Robin pushed him down as, as Mel tried to strap him down to the bed.

"Wild!" She shouted, then ran to get the doctors solution, stressed she got another needle, filled it up, then injected it. Then he growled slowly, then squeaked, then fell asleep. Robin and Mel sat down like they had been working for ages. Both looked at him, Robing sighed and Mel rolled her eyes.

"Hey get off me!" Court shrugged the Catiles off, more of them came to grab off of him "I said get off!"

Court had been dragged down the muddy grass, into the forest and to the lake. The water started to rumble, Then a huge splash sound.

Court closed his eyes and hid behind of of the one of the animals to help stop the impact. The water's splash hit them down one by one, then dragged back into the lake.

He had taken a short breath, but dint know were he was going or if he would even keep his breath. What ever happened he knew he would properly die. The Cats had seemed to go down with him, they face had no expression, like they had expected it to happen. He shut his eyes, and before he knew it, he was back on fry land, hard ground with holes pretty much every where. The Cats led him towards one at the back and placed him in it. It was sort of like a bed room. A bucket of water in the corner, a straw bed on the other side. It looked similar to a prison sell.

He sighed and sat hopelessly on the straw bed, who collapsed under his weight. How am i going to get out of here? he thought to himself, there is always a way out. He sat on the soggy floor, looking around for a way out. The ceiling of the sell opened, and a rabbit looking thing dropped down and hit the floor with a flop. He crouched in-front of it and poked and prodded it. It seemed dead. He noticed earlier, that some of the Cats were eating some of these rabbit looking animals.

I suppose i am meant to eat this, he thought to himself, its not even cooked.

Faith opened her eyes, turned other in the warm silk blankets. The doctor was asleep in a bed beside her. Her sight was still blurry and couldn't hear the voices properly either.

She leaned other to hold hands with the doctor, she reached out, and hold his warm hand. It reassured her.

Inside her she could feel a burning feeling and something hiding at the back of her head, waiting for the right moment to take other her body. She knew what would probably happen to her. The Body took other by a selfish beast thinking about itself and not anything around it. And her not existing anymore.

As her sight got better she noticed that Robin sat beside the doctor, keeping a eye on him and Mel keeping a eye on her.

"Oh dear, your awake!" Robin sat up, wiped his sleepy eyes and walked towards her.

"Look Rob, she's awake" Faith let out a huge yawn and sat up. She got her arms out of the blanket, and lifted them up. They were shaking like mad.

"Yaouch!" the doctor whispered wile rubbing his neck "Hey Robin, my solution works!" he said with a more cheery voice. Then noticed the shaking hand who was holding his. With a jump, he got out of the bed and Held her hand with two of his. The doctor made sign to robin to come closer.

"When i get her attention, inject the solution into her" he whispered carefully so Faith couldn't hear it.


End file.
